I Do
by blind owl
Summary: READ IF U WANNA FIND OUT!


AuthoR NoteS: (Someone laughing insanely)Hello Minna-san! Please, don't be scared. She's always like that. (turns back) Can you please shut up Sae! I'm trying to talk here! Just you wait! ( 5 minutes later… ) Eh…ehem…sorry. Where was I? Oh yeah! Me and MY friends (doesn't includes Sae) had been talking about this . So….ENJOY! Sae! Don't you run you retarded girl! (Kei cuts in) Here goes….

Wait just a second Kei! Need to tell the readers first. The A letter means me kay? Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………...

I Do!

…….

Years had passed since the incident that Miku, Mio and Rei had experienced. They are NOT afraid and I say NOT afraid of any ghosts anymore! Since the camera gave them protection. Ohohohohhohohohoho!

(Again, Kei cuts in)

I'm so sorry about the narrator a .k. a the author. She's really, really nice actually. (Sae cuts in) Yeah right! (Kei .) Back to the story…

Miku, Mio and Rei were walking together to the shopping mall together to go shopping.

Rei: You know girls, I've got a new boyfriend. Ehehehhe…( blushes)

Miku and Mio: Really! Who's the lucky guy! Tell us! Tell us!

Rei: It's a secret! You'll meet him. He's at the restaurant waiting for us. Um, well, I need to find him first that is. So, mind if I go?

Miku and Mio: Not at all!

Miku: Besides, I need to find my bro too. See yea guys later!

Mio: And there was one….sheesh. What am I doing here alone? I'll just go and visit HIM! ( A: Who's he Mio-chan? Ehehehe)

As the three of them go search for their love ones….

Rei's search

……………

(A: Yuu and the stroller grandma had been married since Yuu passed away. Stroller Grandma took care of him and they got married. OHohohohoho)

Yuu carries stroller grandma on his back while pushing the stroller that is full of babies….

Stroller grandma (a. k. a Yuri): Can't you go any faster Yuu? Who's the old one? Me or you? ME!

Yuu: SHUT UP OLD WOMAN! Why in the world did I marry you in the first place?

Yuri: That's your own fault. Why did you marry me! Hm? Hm!

Yuu: I was young then you b---

Yuu did not finished his sentence because something had caught his eyes…

Yuri: Hey! You're trying to call me a B? I'm talking to you !

Yuu: (drooling)

Yuri: HEY!

Yuu: Look at that woman! She's so sexy! (drooling) Who is she? I must meet her…..( puts Yuri down and left Yuri and their babies)

Yuu: Well, hello there.

When Yuu tries to look at her face, at that moment he saw that the woman is actually Rei.

Rei: Who's there! (She can't see him cus the day was really sunny) A ghost! I've had it with you! Go away! Go away! (takes snapshots)

Yuu: It's me! It's me! Yuu!

Rei: Show yourself! Oh this is a hard one. I guess if I just continue walking it will not bother me! (runs away)

Yuu: So much for walking…

Mio's search

…………….

Mio: I hope he's there hehe…

Itsuki: Mio-chan! Help me!

Mio: What's wrong Itsuki dear!

Itsuki: (stomach growling) Me hungawy…

Mio: Oh poor, poor Itsuki-chan! I'll help you! Let's go to the restaurant where Rei' s suppose to be wif her new boyfriend. Teehee…

Itsuki: I love it when you giggle Mio-chan.

Mio: Really?

Itsuki: Really.

Mio: Really?

Itsuki: Yes my dear Mio-chan. (puts an arm oh her shoulder) Let's go!

Mutsuki, Chitose and Akane: They forgot we're in the room too….

Azami: What a happy couple!

Mutsuki, Chitose and Akane: (glares)

Azami: What? I'm just happy for them!

Miku' s search

……………...

Miku: Mafuyu! Mafuyu! Where are you! Hmph..still no answer! Guess I'll just go to the restaurant wifout him.

At the restaurant…….

Miku: There he is! Mafuyu! Mafuyu! Hehhk! A girl's wif im! Who's she? He didn't tell me? Some bro he is. (angry) Mafuyu! Mafuyu!

Mafuyu: Who the hell's calling me? It's annoying. Hey! Who's there! (looks) Oh. It's Miku-chan. (changes to brother mode) Miku? What are you doing here?

: She's here?

Miku: Mafuyu! You didn't tell me you've got a new girlfri---- (A: She froze for a sec seeing the girl who's in Mafuyu' s arm) REI!

Rei: Oh! You're here. Here's my new boyfriend. Isn't he handsome?

Miku: He's my brother! Don't you recognize him? I've showed you pictures of him many times before!

Rei: Eh?

Itsuki: She's suffering from sh—

Before Itsuki could finish his sentence….(suspense background music)

Yuu: (taking a deep breath) She's suffering from short-term memory lost!

Rei: Yuu?

(A: They can see him because the room is dark)

Mafuyu: And who are you supposed to be?

Yuu: I'm her fiancé.

Mio and Itsuki: (coughs) Yeah right, your married to Yuri the stroller grandma right?

Yuu: How do you know!

From nowhere at all……..

Mutsuki, Chitose, Azami and Akane: They're called the gossip couple. They know everything.

Mio and Itsuki: (smiles innocently)

Mafuyu: Back to the point, Miku, I'm getting married to Rei here.

Rei: Oh my god, Mafuyu. (blushes)

Mafuyu: So, Rei, will you marry me?

Rei: Kyaaa! Of course! Who doesn't want a bishie!

All Mafuyu' s Fan girls: Ceh! You lucky woman!

Rei: Ohohoho! ( laughs evilly)

Suddenly….. o . o

Kirie: Mafuyu! You come here back! I need you! (cries)

Yuu: I need you too Rei! I beg you!

Yuri the stroller grandma with her children: Yuu! You come here back!

Yuu: Here! The divorce papers! I don't want to marry you!

Yuri: All righty then, how dare you insulted me. I'll just marry Mr. Takamine or bound man instead!

At the Himuro Mansion….

(Lunch Time)

Mr. Takamine and Bound man: I sense something bad….

Back at the restaurant….

Miku: When's the wedding my brother?

Mafuyu: Um…. this Tuesday maybe? How about it dear?

Rei: That sounds marvelous!

Mio and Itsuki: After they said that, you DON'T wanna know what they're doing. We said DON'T!

Azami: It's a happy ending. Kyaaa. So sweet…

Yuu, Kirie, Yuri: (glares)

Azami: What! I'm HAPPY for them!

Mutsuki, Chitose, Akane: (speechless)

……………………………………………………………………………

blind owl: That's all! Hope you like it! And don't forget to review kay? Ja!

Sae: You're just pretending to be polite.

blind owl: Shut up or I'll sing for you. Hehe….

Sae: Please! Anything but that!

(Kei, again, cuts in)

Kei: Have a nice day! Who's gonna pay me for always breaking these fights? (sigh)


End file.
